puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flaming Torch
Flaming Torch was a crew that sailed the Midnight Ocean. The crew last flew the flag of The Alliance. This crew was for a while without a captain, however basic crew decisions called for a captain to be necessary. Public Statement With a Flaming Torch in one hand and a sword in the other, she must have been a fearsome site to behold Information Flaming Torch is a crew that is out to have fun, whether pillaging, running commodities, dock tarting or playing parlour games. They ask that pirates be considerate of others when pillaging with them, as some pirates do not like the more coarse language that happens on some pillages. Pirates who need to leave before the end of a pillage should let the officer in charge know with plenty of time (unless it's an emergency) so that they can find a replacement. Flaming Torch does not play politics, in any way. Any member of Flaming Torch is welcome to support hearties in any way they like, as long as it does not involve the crew/flag as a whole. Do not approach the flag for any political reasons, they will not respond. History of Flaming Torch Flaming Torch was founded on April 4, 2007 by Leandrala and Klatoo. It is a crew of friends, first and above all, who want to spend time together, chatting, pillaging etc. Most of Flaming Torch's crewbies met in the flag Backlash and later moved to Fierce Courage/Flaming Torch. Where the crew got its name Jane de Belleville was a French noblewoman who turned against her country when her beloved husband was executed by the French as a spy. With vengeance in her heart, she sided with the English in the 1345 invasion of Brittany. Seeking to enter the fray herself, she purchased and prepared three ships with money from the sale of her worldly possessions. She was a ruthless mistress of revenge at sea and on land, and no ship nor town near the coast of Normandy was safe from her wrath. With a flaming torch in one hand and a sword in the other, she must have been a fearsome sight to behold, as she burned whole Norman villages to the ground. Story It was a night like never before, the wind was whipping through the island, the ocean was choppy, everyone was a little uneasy. Leandrala in the palace fulfilling her duties as governor, notices the unrest of the ocean and wind and wonders what could be going on. A knock sounds at the palace doors then a very windblown Klatoo enters, with urgent news. "Something isn't right" she whispers afraid the wind might hear. "I know, I can feel it, the natives are getting restless, it's time to be on the move" Leandrala agrees. Quickly they flew away from the palace on to the sloop Ladyfish, hoping against hope that they wouldn't be seen in their quest for a new home, where no one will have heard about the torch incident. They quickly loaded up, discarding anything they didn't need, trunks of clothes, pets, fish, anything that would make it hard to follow and would allow them the speed they required. Standing on the deck of the ship and looking back at the island, Leandrala gets a mischievous look in her eyes. With an evil glint she turns "would it be so wrong if we did it once more and let this be the end? No one will ever need to know it was us, we'll be long gone by then" "We shouldn't Lea, what if this time we get caught, what if this time someone puts it together and realizes it's been us torching the villages all this time" Klatoo exclaims with dread. Looking out at the village and then towards the sea, trying to decide, whether it is worth it or not, a smile comes across Leandrala's face. "if we named our new crew Flaming Torch, no one would ever suspect us, no one would ever name their crew after their secret." Looking at the village then at Lea, Klatoo exclaims "let's just be quick about it and get on our way, we can't afford to get caught, we've worked far to hard to be imprisoned." "We won't get caught Kla, trust me, we've never been caught before, this time will be no different and I promise it'll be the last time, at least for a couple of months." Laughing at her own change of promise she lights her torch and draws her sword as she leaps over the side of the boat and runs towards the village. Back on the boat watching the flames dance and flicker across the water as they sped away Klatoo and Leandrala decided to form their crew and allow anyone who wished to join them to come, never letting on the real reason for their name, never letting on the real reason they had abandoned everything they'd known before. With a Flaming Torch in one hand and a Sword in the other they had been a sight to behold and vowed to remain in hiding until they had no choice but to strike again, unbeknownst to all. Safely hidden away amongst the splendor of their villa on Winter Solstice, Klatoo and Leandrala start to devise plans. First off how to expand their crew so people will not suspect them as well as keep it to a few close friends who have of yet no idea what they would be joining but most likely would be willing to help when the time comes. While out looking for a boat to sail, they stumbled across an old friend of theirs who was sitting in the hold of a brig drinking all the rum she could find. Throwing down a rope, Lea and Kla pulled Kandicane out of the hold. She quickly decided she would join the crew even if they decided not to attack. She soon became the commanding officer and bait of Flaming Torch, happily on the lookout for the navy officer(whom she was in love with and wanting to marry) who was constantly on their tail having suspected they were the ones responsible for the burning villages. They continued on their way, wondering who could be their next senior officer when they stumbled across Hiku standing on the dock, she is an honorable pirate that they didn't know much about, but could count on for standing by them no matter what. Now that they had some officers and had started to build up their fleet, they went looking for a cheap place to buy ship supplies and stumbled upon the pirate Flueberrybee. After pillaging with her, Kla and Lea decided she was perfect, she was eager to get into the fight when they got an enemy ship, the perfect person to help carry out their devious plans when the time arose. While on their pillage they stumbled across a deserted island and the pirate Portsidephil. He was holding a bottle of rum in one hand and his last cigar in the other. Without a chance of locating matches he was trying to see if he could ignite the rum using the sun so he could lite his last cigar, forgetting that he had drank all the rum. Spiderleggs was found while scouting out the forces of the navy around Winter Solstice she was gunning like mad, ready to shoot anything and everything that crossed her path, a perfect protector for the times when the navy almost would catch them. Finally they stumbled across Roseberry, here was a pirate you didn't want to cross, she was found in the inn twirling a dagger in her hand and threatening the people getting too close to her. Quickly realizing her love of rum, Leandrala bought a round of pints and sat down at the table to unfold the devious plan and soon found out about the destructive side of Rose. Soon they all were banded together ready to take on the ocean when the time was right.